


Obliviate

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Juno is happy in the New Old Town. He has the job he's always dreamt of having under a admirable leader, a gentle, loving boyfriend, and two eyes that never fail him. It's nice.It's just-Well, surely that doesn't matter, does it?
Relationships: Mick Mercury/Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Obliviate

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: !CONTAIN SPOILERS! Athough it is only hinted at in this first chapter, this work is based on the premisse that both Juno and Mick are controlled by the THEIA Soul, rendering both their consent null. This aspect of their relationship will later be dealt with, and might get pretty heavy. Please be aware of this if the themes of non-con and dub-con situations are likely to trigger you

Juno crosses the door to his home with relief. Work has been pretty brutal lately, with trying to get ahold of wannabe rebels trying to reject the THEIA. It’s been a long day, and he couldn’t be happier to be done with it.

He throws his key on the counter and turns to get rid of his coat. But he’s surprised by the sound of metal crashing on the floor. He frowns at the piece of furniture. Was it really that far left? Juno hasn’t missed a shot since he got his eye replaced.

“Hey.”

Juno’s lips curl into a smile despite himself, and he turns towards Mick - keys forgotten - leaning into his boyfriend’s kiss like a flower in the sunshine.

“Hey.” He mumbles back against Mick’s lips.

He melts easily into the embrace, letting Mick slip his hand into his coat to push it off his shoulder.

“How was work?”

“Mm-,” He steals another kiss. “Tiring.”

After all this time, kissing Mick still feels like something new. But he likes being curled into him, finds comfort in the familiarity of tipping his head back and trusting his lover’s strong arms to hold his weight.

“You’re thinking too much again,” Mick murmurs against his mouth, and Juno bites him to muffle his moan when he feels those lean fingers run over his ass and thighs. “You’re home now.”

“Did you miss me?” Juno intends for his tone to be light and teasing, but finds himself choking on the words, a feeling akin to a cold blade biting into his stomach. It feels like he missed a step, somehow, and instead of the reassuring floor of his emotions, he finds himself plummeting down a black, cold void, that grips his heart and his lungs in an unforgiving hold. He bits back a sob, the emotion inside him instantly welling up and choking him up.

Mick, bless him, immediately notice something is wrong.

“Jay? Juno, baby, are you okay?” he looks a bit panicked, but his eyes are unwavering, and Juno holds onto this steadiness despite how fast it feels the world has been pulled from under his feet.

“I-“ He wants to explain, to reassure Mick that everything’s okay, but all he can feel in this unrelenting void, a feeling without a cause, as if it had started raining under clear skies.

“What’s wrong, baby?” his boyfriend, asks, gently – he’s always so gentle: the thought only breaks Juno’s heart further. He swipes his thumb over Juno’s cheek, washing away the single tear that had escaped from his eyes.

“I-“ He tries to rake his brain for it, to find what in his day, or even in Mick’s loving touches, could have so thoroughly sunk his mood, but he finds nothing, only a staticky kind of feeling, fuzzy and prickling, that makes his head hurt and his skin feel clammy and lax, like he’s just been paralyzed. “I don’t know.”

He rests his head against Mick’s torso. The painfulness in his chest has receded somewhat, and now he only feels exhausted and battered, his headache coming back full force.

Mick holds him without complaint for an instant, fingers coming to massage Juno’s neck where it meets his skull in a comforting pattern.

“You must be tired.” And Juno can hear the wide smile that most likely is stretching his lips right now. “Want to take a nap before dinner?”

Usually Juno would roll his eyes and berate Mick for acting like a child, but he _is_ tired, and the simple thought of trying to deny his boyfriend anything – and dealing with his terrible yet somehow charming puppy-eyes – is already adding to his migraine. Right now, the prospect of a bed, and of his lover’s warm torso curled up around him, sounds like a dream come true.

“Okay.” He says, and tries to stay dignified as his heart trips over itself when Mick pulls him in into another soft kiss.

_He never wants to leave._

Mick’s scent is like a warm bath to sink into, and when Juno rests his head against his torso, he can immediately feel his eyes start to close. It reminds him of his childhood, running around with... friends- friends? Something feels wrong about that, like it's missing a piece, like he missed a step and found himself at the bottom of the stairs with no memory of ever climbing it up or down - but fresher, cleaner. Safer, like the new old town.

Mick distracts him of his thoughts by running his hand up his neck in a purposeful fashion. Juno lets himself be unfurled and brought into yet another kiss. . It's deeper than the ones they exchanged in the hallway, slow and languorous. Getting more and more intent as Mick pushes him down into the bed and starts undressing him slowly, his lips only ever leaving Juno to explore his neck and murmur indistinct praises into his skin.

Mick mouths against the expanse of his skin, soft lips brushing down to his collarbone, mapping it before suckling wetly on a nipple. Juno moans at the sensation, unable to move as he is pinned to the bed by Mick large hands. They take hold of his waist and run down his legs, gently coaxing moans out of Juno when they caress the sensitive stretch of his skin at the interior of his thighs.

It takes little time for Juno to open his legs in a silent demand and Mick obediently slots himself between them, giving him a wide smile, besotted in an almost absurd fashion with the way his lips are closing in towards Juno’s dick. But he doesn’t have the time to mock Mick for it before his cock is engulfed in the warm cavern of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Juno hear himself whine pitifully at the onslaught of pleasure as Mick takes him as far as he physically can, the bliss almost immediately too much, too soon, and he can’t quite help the hand he entangles into Mick’s hair and the way his hips desperately tries to buck against his boyfriend’s hands to seek more of than warmth, more of that tongue around him, of those lips-

Mick looks at him from between his legs, and it’s enough to send him over the edge, unable to let go of Mick’s tangled hair as he comes down his throat.

"Gross" Juno protests but he doesn't resist too much when Mick kisses him.

He puts a shirt quickly back on to snuggle with his lover, the feeling of the Theia still a bit too strange on his skin when Mick puts his arm around him.

"What did you do today?" he asks as they lay down together. The warmth of Mick's breath over his neck is comforting. So is the slow movement of the thumb stroking his hip gently. He could fall asleep right there and then. Forget everything and let the world fall into the abyss of comfort and slumber... Leave everything behind. Sometimes it feels like he already did... Like he let a whole part of his life drown into an endless night, a darkness so thick even he can't part again.

"You're thinking too much again," Mick whispered into his neck, pushing a soft smile into his skin.

"Sorry" he turns into Mick's embrace to face him.

His lover gives a soft snort and pecks Juno's lips gently.

"I found a job! Training a team of roller derby in the new gymnasium!"

"Mick-"

"It's going to be great! All this little kids are super excited! And-"

"Mick! Last time you were on rollers

you were fourteen and you broke two teeth."

"I'll learn!"

"You're supposed to be the one teaching!"

"Come on Juno... Not everyone can be the trusted detective to the mayor. It'll be fine."

Juno breathed through his nose, amused despite himself.

"Just don't hurt yourself."

"Aw, don't worry, baby. I'll make sure to take care of the goods."

Juno tuned out Mick's excited chatter, letting his eyes catch on his soft curls, on the defined cut of his jaw. He had used to be annoyed at the long rants and rambling schemes of his oldest friend and partner. But now he only finds it endearing, appreciating the excited glimmer it brought on his face, the soft smile reflected in his eyes as much as on his lips. He doesn't remember when it changed, when he stopped thinking of Mick as his annoying deadbeat friend, and started cherishing the soft upturn of his lips, the way his arm always seek out to pull him into a warm embrace.

Come to think of it, he doesn’t even really remember when they'd gotten together... It had been progressive, surely, but there had to have been a moment… something that had changed… right? They'd been dating for a while now but he couldn't-

Juno yelps at the cold touch on his ass, his thoughts suddenly derailed as wet fingers trail between his asscheeks.

"What-"

Mick pushes a finger in his hole, slow and gentle, but unrelenting and insistent.

"I think you need to relax more than that," he murmurs in Juno neck - laving the skin there with languid kisses as he works his finger in deeper, burying it to the hilt and teasing Juno's prostate with it before pulling out slightly. He comes back with two and Juno moans around the stretch.

He feels over-sensitive, body still reeling with his previous orgasm, but Mick doesn’t seem to care, pushing slick fingers in him and against his walls, scissoring them open and pushing back in, geting Juno moaning and desperate, trying both to fuck himself back on the fingers, and to escape the spark of painful pleasure. It’s almost unsarcastically sadistic of Mick, who obviously takes pleasure in the desperate sounds he can rip out of him, but Juno had never been one to shy away from pain, and the overwhelming mix of sensations has him all the more fired up as Mick gently tortures him.

He can’t escape those cruel fingers : all his attempts thwarted by the barrier of Mick's body, bracketing him from all sides. Inexorably, he can feel himself starting to get hard again, pleasure overwhelming but still tolerable, and he can hear his own moans, sounding winded and desperate as they tumble out of his parted lips.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Mick growls in his ear, pushing Juno down on the bed and straddling him, the scorching heat of his hard dick reaching Juno even through the fabric of Mick's pants. He sounds mean, and dangerous, like he never does, and the part of Juno’s brain that isn’t quite drowned in endorphin might start to ring in alarm, but he’s much too occupied at moaning in pleasure to properly pay it attention.

Mick takes his hands and placed them over his head, none too gentle, effectively forcing Juno to wait for whatever favor he may bestow upon him.

"You need to ask for it, babe," he whispers against his ear. His thumb is teasing Juno's slick and open hole, rubbing the wet rim in an erratic way that has Juno’s breath catch as he tries to comply with the order.

"Please-"

He has to close his eyes as Mick’s thumb briefly dips inside him, tugging at his entrance and making his stomach jumps with the sudden sensation.

"Just- _please_ fuck me. Okay?"

Mick seems to mellow instantly, his smile turning soft again when he responds.

"Your desire is my command, my queen."

The address startles Juno with a wave of dizzying sadness all of a sudden, a gaping loss-

Mick's dick catches with his entrance and he moans, the strange feeling banished by the much more urgent sensation of being filled, inch by inch--the stretch stinging and glorious. Mick's lips brush against his right ear, hot and sultry, plunging Juno in a furnace of liquid heat.

"Do you like it?" he whispers.

" _Fuck_! Mick- just-"

Mick pulls his hips backwards then slams in, just the once, causing Juno to mewl like a cat in heat. He hardly feels like more than that at the moment.

"Come on, just fuck me already!"

Mick obeys, and Juno's hands curl in the sheets as he is fucked into the mattress, moaning uncontrollably and canting his hips to meet Mick's more than vigorous thrusts. Mick seems to enjoy himself as well, the movement of his hips losing its devastating precision as he starts to thrust with abandon. His loss of control in itself is almost as hot as the dick pounding into him and Juno’s moans turn to whimpers as he feels getting closer and closer to the edge. Mick is panting over him, getting winded at their fast pace, and Juno desperately wants to kiss him, to feel him all around him when he comes undone.

At this point, they're both unintelligible, engaging in a race to the finish.

Juno cracks first. He feels oversensitive and ready to burst, and when he arches his back and manages to get Mick to push precisely where he wants it, he shouts, his orgasm slamming into him, sudden and overwhelming. The few other strikes that follows, landing squarely on his prostate, have his cries turning into soft, overstimulated sobs.

Mick swears when he shudders and squeezes around him, and he takes him no time to follow Juno over the edge, burying himself in Juno’s neck with a long, shaky exhale as he comes deep in him.  
Juno feels it filling him, wet and dirty.

He's still catching his breath when Mick flops down along his back, his hot breath brushing against Juno’s neck while they take the time to recover.

"Fuck," finally says Mick.

Juno snorts loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by "Cyd should definitely continue with their already existing multichaptered fics instead of starting new ones" and by "Cyd rewrote this once and is too lazy to actually beta it properly a second time. I'm gonna try to do that so hopefully this won't linger too long. You are allowed to kick my ass if you want the rest, cause I might forget lol
> 
> oh! also, you can find me on twitter at oneunicornaway or thepanhornicorn (nsfw account)  
> I also made a discord server for nsfw tpp content if you're interested (limited to +18) https://discord.gg/7UPpWWh


End file.
